Unwanted Feelings
by Stellar-Kill
Summary: What if Sora finally has feelings for Riku and decides to tell him? How would he do it? And how will Riku respond? [yaoi! maybe rape..in later chapters]
1. What have I done?

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter I: What have I done  
  
'Riku...'  
  
The soft waves washed up his bare feet as he stud on the shore, watching the sunset in deep thought. The feeling has grown deeper within Sora. He's known Riku all his life. They were close friends and a part of him wanted to get closer. But he was unsure how Riku felt. Now that Kairi has joined their island, he's notice how distant they've become. It's quite obvious how Riku feels about Kairi, and it's unnerving. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he didn't like Kairi, she was a great person. She was just pulling them apart. And fast. 'If I don't tell him...I might not ever get the chance again...' He closed his eyes and inhaled the crisp evening air. Often, it relaxed him, giving him what he needed most.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
Jolting him from his thoughts, he opened his eyes to see a slightly fatigued Riku walking towards him. "What's up Riku?" he said with his usual cheesy grin. Trying not to blush at the older boy. With his clear aqua eyes shimmering and silver hair swaying in the light breeze from off the sea. Sometimes he seemed absolutely stunning. "Training as usual." He ruffled up Sora's hair. "The same thing you should be doing." Sora pouted. "I don't need to! See this?" he flexed a kiwi sized muscle on his arm. "That's all I need to kick your butt!" the silver haired one laughed. "Yet...you never can." Sora smiled. That's the first time they've talked without Kairi name popping in. "Is that a challenge Riku?" he kicked his shoes off and tried to get into a complex fighter stance. Slowly shaking his head, he replied "Nah...kinda tired." brushing a few silver strands from his face. "Coward!" Sora pounced him knocking them both into the water. Riku jumped up immediately. "Sora! You-!...." he sighed. Not able to stay mad at him. He only chuckled at Sora who was still on his butt, smiling goofily. He noticed how Riku's wet shirt stuck to his body, showing off how more developed he was than him. He wanted to see more.  
  
"Prepare yourself then!" Riku warned as he charged out of no where and pinned Sora into strangle hold. "RRRRRRRRIIKU!...NO...FAIR..!" Sora frowned as he tried to pry Riku's arms from around his neck. "You think your enemy cares about being fair?" he tightened the hold. Mad at how much sense that made, he rolled frontward, out of Riku's grasp and now had him pinned down. "I'm impressed. Seems like you've learned something." he said lying perfectly still. "Yeah, I have." Sora bragged. In a blink of an eye, Riku managed to roll sideways and back on top. Bringing his face inches away from Sora's. "But...not enough." Blinking, Sora felt himself getting aroused. The body heat radiating off of the wet Riku was driving him mad. Little droplets of water tip-tapped on his face from silver strands. Thinking quickly, before he suspected anything, Sora kicked him off.  
  
"Shut it Riku.."  
  
As they made their way to the shore in silence, Sora was still thinking on how to solve his problem. Sitting on the shore he watched Riku as he ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back out his face. Then proceed to remove his shirt and wring it dry. Sora's heart skipped a beat as he watched his wet bare chest glisten in the now almost gone sunlight. 'I have to tell him...I'll tell him now.' He gathered his strength. "Riku," He popped his shirt out and sat down, removing his shoes to pour water out of them. "Yeah, what is it?" he said without stopping what he was doing. "We've been friends all our lives right?" "Maybe." Sora frowned. "Seriously Riku." He stopped and sat his shoes aside. "What's your point?" Sora looked back towards the sea. "Is this about Kairi and me or something?" "...I-" he interrupted. "Because we'll always be friends." he playfully punched his arm. "I know...but...There's something I want you to know." Sora stood up. 'Now or never...' Riku looked up at him. Slight confusion hung over his face. "What's wrong? Tell me." After not getting a reply, he stood up too. "Riku, I..I..." He looked into Riku's eyes. The eyes he's grown to love so much...Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed Riku. Giving him a what-the-hell look, Riku started "Sor-" but was cut off by Sora's warm lips covering his. He felt Riku's body react with stiffness, but he didn't care. This is what he wanted for the longest... He groaned for a split second, then snapping back to reality, pushed Sora away. "Sora! What the hell are you doing?!" He spat rather loudly. "I...I..Riku..." the words couldn't come to him. "Have you lost your mind?!" Sora felt crushed. "You mean you never felt that way, Riku?" He paused, then replied "..About Kairi. Never about you..." Sora trembled. 'This...isn't happening...Can't be!'  
  
"Sora! Riku! Hey!"  
  
Kairi shouted from a distance as she ran up to them. 'Thank god she didn't see that' Riku thought. They both greeted her with a quiet hey. "What's up? What's with the long faces?" Riku spoke up. "It's nothing. Just tired." He looked over at the hurt Sora. "Though...I'm not sure what his problem is." he said coldly. Clearly referring to their weird event. Kairi, totally oblivious to what's going on, giggled. "hehe. You ok Sora?" Backing up slowly, he replied. "I...I'm just not feeling well. I'm going home." "Yeah, you do that Sora..." Riku said quietly. "Ok, seeya tomorrow!" Kairi waved. He turned around and made a dash to the docks. A tear flew from his face as he hurried down the dock and to his boat. Without looking back at them, he rowed quickly to his home. 'I'm such a fool!'  
  
"That was strange...usually nothing can stop Sora, even not feeling well." she resulted. Riku watched the boat disappear around the island. "Yeah, well...whatever I guess." "What's the matter? You don't seem just tired." she held his hand. He gave her his standard smirk and shook it off. "Nothing, honest. Let's get home. It's getting late." they walked to their boats as well.  
  
"Sora? Honey, dinner's ready."  
  
His mother said as she peeped through his cracked door. He had came home and went straight to his room without speaking. And has been there every since. "I'm...not very hungry...you know...had some snacks with the rest." he lied miserably. "Is there something you wanna talk about?" "No." "I'm going to work now ok? You rest up." She closed the door to the now completely dark room. Listening, he heard her leave. 'I'm never leaving my house again. How can I face him? How can I face Riku?' Rolling over on his stomach, he tried his best not to cry. The feeling was horrible. Embarrassed, ashamed, heartbroken...Though, remembering his kiss with Riku cheered him up a slight bit. He'll never forget the softness of his lips. And for less than a second, he could've sworn he groaned.  
  
Riku sat at his window, watching the stars and absorbing the night breezes. Flashbacks of Sora kissing him cease to stop. 'The things I said to him, hurt him so. I feel ashamed. But how could I let him know that I did feel the same?' he rubbed his face and sighed. His pride was always seeming to screw things up. But there's no way he can show that side of himself to Sora or anybody. He wanted to return the kiss badly, it took all his might not to wrap his arms around him and release his frustrations and love to him. 'He'll probably never come around me again...He caught me off guard. Big time.' He flopped onto his bed and rolled over to his back. "Sora. I'm sorry.." As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he could've sworn he accidentally groaned while he kissed him... 


	2. Face me now!

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue *****************************************************  
  
Chapter II: Face me now!  
  
"Sora! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I...I..Riku..."  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"You mean you never felt that way, Riku?"  
  
"..About Kairi. Never about you..."  
  
Groaning, Sora rolled over from the sunlight beaming at his face. The event kept replaying in his mind. It had him up all night. Glancing over to his clock, he sighed. It was 12:36 P.M. and he was sure the others were out working on the raft, wondering why he hadn't shown his cheery face.  
  
***************************************  
  
Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he stud back to admire his work. Feeling somewhat satisfied, he went over and got some more lumber. Work seemed to be the only thing that kept Riku from thinking about Sora. He knew better than to think he'll come and help out with the raft. Not after what happened yesterday. But someone had to do it, and Kairi was still missing from action. "Wow, look at mister work hard." spinning around, he saw Kairi standing behind him with a bottle of water. "Kairi, I was just thinking about you." he smirked. She smiled "About my beauty?" walking towards her he laughed. "Well more on where you were, but yours sound better." She tossed the bottle water at him. "Hey, I'mma need a day off from the raft." Drinking the water down fast, he burped. "What for?" he said breathlessly. "I promised Selphie I'd help her with her room. You know, redecoration." "Great." he tossed the bottle on the sand. "Hey, it's not like you're all alone, you still have Sora!" he looked away quickly. "Yeah. How could I have forgotten?" he knew good and well he'd be the only one working on it today. "you'll be fine! Ok, gotta go! Tell Sora I said see him later!" she ran off. He continued working for another half hour when he couldn't take it anymore. 'I gotta go apologize to Sora.' He dropped the tools and rushed over to Sora's house.  
  
Sora laid there, staring up at his ceiling. 'Nope, not moving. Can't face Riku now...' His stomach gurgled loudly. 'I'll get something to eat again after mom leaves for work again.' The sun shined beautifully through his window down onto his bed and floor. It was a great day, the birds sang in the distance. He laid there until he heard his mother get ready to leave for her job again, hearing the usual sounds she made before leaving. The sound of the fridge closing, her hills clacking against the floors, and the jingle of her keys. But a new noise wiggled it's way into the routine. A knock at the door was it? He froze and listened hard. The voice, it sounded masculine and familiar, then he heard his mom tell the voice he was upstairs in his room. Then she left. He held his breath as he heard foots steps closing in towards his room. Quickly he faced the opposite direction of the door, pulled the covers over his head and squeezed his eyes closed. He knew who it was, and he wanted to turn invisible because of it.  
  
Riku quietly entered the closed room. Only to see a still lump lying under some covers. 'He can't still be asleep this time of day.' Walking over to the edge of the bed he stood there, not sure what to say. Sora lay there frightened. Wishing he would leave and never return. "Sora." he called, no response. "ssooorrraaa." still, no response. He placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tremble under his touch. Gently he shook him. "I know you can hear me. It'll help if you answered." after a few minutes of silence Sora finally responded. "Go away Riku." his presence was enough to make his heart drop. "Sora, we should talk." he sat at the edge of the bed. "What for? It's obvious you hate me now." Riku watched him carefully. "I don't hate you. Why would I hate you?" Sora sat up a bit, revealing slightly red eyes and messy hair. Of course Riku was well groomed as usual. Flowing silver hair, bright lively aqua eyes. Coated with sorrow. "You hungry? I could get you some grub." he tried his best to avoid the situation. Sora shook his head no slowly. Another long awkward pause. The soft roaring of the sea cut the silence every now and again. Sora sat up completely and rested his head against the head board. 'I wish he would say something...'  
  
"Sora. I was scared."  
  
"Scared? When do you get scared?" Sora answered puzzled. He never would've imagine him scared of anything. Riku stared at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes. He wanted to tell him he DID have those feelings. A voice shouted in his head to tell him. 'Tell him! Tell him how you feel!' "I-..." he closed his eyes, finding this whole thing unbelievable. "I'm sorry for the things I said, Sora. It was insensitive. But it can't be a you and me. It's not right." he got up slowly and made his way to the door. 'I am a coward. Sora was right.' Figuring that's what he came to say, Sora remained silent. He grabbed the door knob and looked back at him. 'What am I so afraid of?' He half hoped Sora would stop him. Making him spill his real feelings, because there's no way he could do it on his own. "Riku, did you really come all that way to tell me that? To tell me what's right and wrong?" He turned back around and faced the door, dropping his head a little. "Yes. And it's not right.." "Who are we to judge what's right and wrong? How do you know it's not right, Riku?" Balling his fist, Riku whirled around. "Because it's just not, Sora!" Analyzing his face, he could tell something else was the real issue. He decided to push on, hoping he wouldn't end up with a black eye. "I believe that's it Riku..." He narrowed his eyes at Sora. "What's it?" He smiled. "Deep down inside, the fear of being 'wrong' is holding you back. Not because you don't have feelings for me, because you're scared to show them." He gasped silently. 'How'd he-?!' Sora was actually right! And all that time he thought he was dense to anything deep. "You're in denial." he lied to the triumphant key bearer. "Actually, I think you're the one in denial." Riku stared at him with the look of defeat. He didn't know what else to say. Sora knew this, he had won. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. He might as well tell him, since he figured it out mostly himself. Closing his eyes he began again. "I was scared, Sora. Scared to show you my feelings." Sora got out of bed and sat next to him on the floor. "My pride..." he paused to hold back a tear. "...I'm such a coward." Sora hugged him, he knew how it felt for he went through the same thing.  
  
"We don't have to tell anyone, it'll be our secret."  
  
************************************************  
  
He leaned his head against Riku. It felt so right, this moment, no way it could be wrong. The room slowly darkened to a dim gray, accompanied with a rolling thunder. "Oh...no. The raft." they got up. Sora searched for his shoes while Riku peaked out the window at the falling rain. Once Sora was ready, they raced outside to the raft. It was a downpour. "Sora! Give me the rope!" he yelled over the falling rain and loud thunder. "Where is it?!" He looked for it franticly. "It' must've been washed around the shore line!" he said while trying his best not to let the raft get washed out to sea. Sora ran along the shore line, until he found it. "Gotcha." He turned around to wave it in victory. "Good! Now-" he froze mid sentence. "What it is?!" he backed up a little. A tsunami of a wave was heading right towards them. "Sora!! Get out of there!!" It was closing in fast. "Sora!!! Move!! Behind you!" he turned around in time to see the huge wall of water hover towards him. All went silent. He slowly walked backwards from it. "no escape." Riku rushed over to him, hoping to tackle him out of the way of most of the wave, but his timing and the wave was synchronized. The impact was fatal, flinging them backwards with tremendous force. After slamming them into trees and rock, it dragged them out to sea. Returning to the surface, Riku's eye sight slowly came back in. He tried swimming against the current, but he was having trouble moving his right arm. "It's...broken...where's Sora? SORA!!" he hysterically looked around for him in the waters. Suddenly, something hard bumped into his back, spinning around he saw the raft and Sora clinging onto it, unconscious. "Sora!" he grabbed hold of him, then sunk underwater. He kick swam down to the bottom where the waters were calm and made his way to the shore line. To the best of his abilities, he dragged Sora to the secret passage for some refuge from the storm. 


	3. Forsaken

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue *****************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Forsaken  
  
"Riku! Riku, wake up!"  
  
He groaned at the continuation of being shaken. His body vibrated with pain, and movement wasn't helping. Slowly opening his eyes, a blurry Sora came into focus. "S-Sora?" "You must've passed out after getting us here." Looking around his memory flooded in, along with a pounding headache. He was pretty banged up, on the other hand, Sora only had a few scrapes and bruises.  
  
The winds from the slowly dying storm flowed through the hollow passage way. The sand underneath them was cool and damp, somewhat relaxing to Riku. "Thanks for saving me, I owe you one." he said as he looked into the sadden aquatic eyes of the older one. His arm lay limp in a unnatural position; he held it tightly, hoping to subdue the numb, throbbing pain. "The..raft.." Riku whispered out loud. All their hard work, all their time they spent on it, washed away by the unforgiving sea. "Don't sweat it, we'll build a new one- a better one!" Sora praised. "...Is that so?" he smirked at his childish idealism. "Yeah, you'll see." He helped Riku up, and looked at his broken arm. "AAhh!...damn it!" was the response he got after moving it slightly. "it's broken alright." Taking off his jacket, he made a splint for him. A smiled crawled upon Riku's lips as the brunette propped his arm into it. "That's gonna have to do, least 'til we get u some better help." "It's ok, thanks." He sat next to him, listening to the rain outside. The storm was still at it, and they weren't in any condition to head back out in it.  
  
"Sora?" he turn to face him in time to meet soft lips against his. Stunned, yet happy, he blushed. It was short, but sweet and meaningful. "For yesterday, on the beach." "oh...heh...ok." he was gleaming. Riku had kissed him! And he couldn't be happier. The silver haired one laughed softly. He felt the same way as Sora, even though he didn't show it. "Guess this gonna take some time getting used to."  
  
~  
  
"Riku!....Sora!...Are you guys out here?!"  
  
Kairi shouted around. The storm had finally died down, leaving the island a mess. "Sora!...someone!" she walked around kicking branches and palm leaves out her way. "where are those two?"  
  
"....Riku....Sora..."  
  
He stirred at the sound of their names being called in the distance. Fluttering his eyes open, and having a good yawn, he looked over to the sleeping Sora on his shoulder. 'Must've dozed off again..'  
  
"Riku....Sora...where are you?"  
  
He gently patted Sora's cheek. "Hey...Kairi's out looking for us."...he groaned and settled back down on his shoulder. "That's nice..." he whispered sleepily. Laughing at his stubbornness, he kissed his forehead. "I was afraid I lost you." Sora smiled and snuggled closer, "Can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"Sooorrraaaaa! You-!" she stumbled over some branches, falling face first in wet sand. "Pla-uck! Patooie!" she spat out a mouth full. "Darn them, I know they hear me.." she sat up, dusting sand off her and examining her freshly cut knee.  
  
"Hey, Kairi! We're in here!"  
  
"Riku?! Where?!" She jumped up. "In the secret place!" she scrambled around and to the passage. Kairi peeked through the ferns and giggled. "Hehehe. There you are!" Riku smirked at her quietly. "It's so dark in there, are u two ok?" looking back over Sora he smiled. "besides a few injuries, we're ok." Riku made his way out first, then turn to Sora, holding out his hand in his classic pose. He reached out for it, only to find air. "Riku your arm!" Kairi grabbed him first. "It's only a slight fracture.." he ran a hand through his hair coolly. She hugged him gently "what happened?" Sora crawled out. "Don't worry, I'm ok too Kairi..." he said dryly while dusting himself off. She glared at him "This is no time to joke around Sora! He's-" "Ok! Really Kairi, don't worry some much." he interrupted. "ok, sorry, but still let's go back to my house anyway. I got a MedKit." she dragged him away after volunteering her services. He looked back at Sora, shrugging. "Sora has injuries too you know." Sora walked quietly behind the two, paying close attention when she laughed at something he said or grabbed his hand. ' She's such a flirt...'  
  
~  
  
"Does that hurt?" she finished wrapping his broken arm. "No, not at all. Uh, thanks Kairi." Sora sat in his corner, placing band-aids on his scratches. "Does that hurt?" he mimicked her under his breath. "Sora, what's wrong? You haven't said two words since we got here." Riku smiled slightly. "Nothing, kinda hungry I guess!" he laughed it off with a cheesy grin. "Really? I can fix up something to eat!" she skipped off. Riku got up and knelt next to him. "You sure you're ok?" should've known better than to try and fool him. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he opened a band-aid and placed it on Sora's scrapes, rubbing it in place slowly. "You're positive?" he whispered seductively. Well, maybe it wasn't meant that way, but Sora sure thought so. "um...yeah." "What do you want Riku?" she called from the kitchen. "Whatever is fine." she went back to doing what she was doing. Frowning, Sora spoke up. "Hey, what about what I want?!" she didn't respond.  
  
After they ate, Kairi suggested a movie. "I have the perfect movie! Hehehe! Hold on!" she went upstairs leaving the boys alone. "Finally!" Sora flopped next to him, and he wrapped an arm around him automatically. "Been wanting my attention Sora?" He smirked. "Riku, it's so obvious she wants you." Sora pouted. "Do you still want her too?" the older boy sat silent. How could he have forgotten? Did he really still have feelings for her? For Kairi? "Ok, movie time!" she announced coming downstairs. Not noticing their sudden jump apart. After popping the dvd in, she sat between them, laying her head on Riku and her feet on an annoyed Sora.  
  
It turns out that the movie was a tear jerker, even though she was the only one crying at the end. Sora was snoozing and Riku was in deep thought. "Did you like the movie Riku?" she purred, knocking him out his thinking process. "Yeah, it was great." he answered smoothly. Looking past her, he caught an eye full of the sleeping Sora. "He's so cute when he's asleep." She giggled. "Maybe. But when-" she paused suspiciously and sat up. "Did you just call Sora cute?" He cursed himself loudly on the inside for not being able to hold their secret for no time at all. "I mean, you know, that weak kinda punk-ish cute." he rebounded. She frown in thought for a minute. 'Here it comes!...' he gulped. "You're so right!" His body relaxed further into to couch with relief. Then they just sat there, unsure what to do next. Sora's snores were the only thing heard, along with a clock ticking somewhere in the house. Falling back into his thoughts, he didn't notice her eyes surveying him closely. "Riku." sighing, he gave her an attentive smile. "hmm?" She placed a delicate hand on his cheek, he looked at her, asking unheard questions. "kiss me." He gasped in total shock. "K-Kairi, I don't-" she placed a finger on his lips to hush him. She scooted closer under him, trail tantalizing fingers down his chest. "Do it." his cool calm attitude was melting away by the second. He looked around her and at Sora. "Kairi, I can't." She smiled devilishly. "What's stopping you? I know you always wanted to." "But, Sora...and I...uh." he began to stammer stupidly. This was one of the most luckiest moments ever! His chance to kiss her! Something he's dreamed about. But...'There must be a way out of this without...' "Sora's asleep. He could sleep through a tornado." She swept some bangs from his sea green eyes. He wanted to so badly, but things were different now, WAY different. But before he cold explain she pressed her petite lips against his. He open his mouth to argue, but she only took it as an opportunity to slip in some tongue. His mind was racing! She placed a hand on his thigh and deepen the kiss, driving poor Riku over the cliff. It was settled. He still had strong feelings for Kairi no matter how he tried to fight it.  
  
Placing a hand on her neck, he moaned into it. Playing tongue tag. The kiss only grew hotter the longer they did it. He couldn't control himself, it was all down hill. Sora stirred, and yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes. Riku took this only chance and pushed himself away from her kiss. Coughing nervously, he walked to the kitchen. "Riku?" she was lost. Still breathing hard he replied. "I need some water." Sora sat up sleepily. "Did I miss the movie? Oh, darn..." he flung sarcasm at her. "Yes you did," she rolled her eyes at him, "but me and Riku watched it together. Right Riku?" Finishing his third glass off, he agreed. "What did you put in his food to make him stay awake?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He looked at the clock and set his glass down. "Sora, we should leave. Gotta get up early, start on the raft." he avoided looking at her as he made his way to the door. "No arguing here..." Sora got up and walked over too. Stopping at the now open door, he thanked her, without looking back. "No, thank you, Riku." he walked out quickly, leaving Sora behind. "Wait up!"  
  
They walked home in silence, other than the jingle of Sora's chain and an occasional sigh that escaped Riku's lips. He didn't know what to do. Kairi had awakened feelings within him again. But Sora was who he was with, and he was happy with him. Knowing he couldn't have both, he had to figure out who gave him more vigor. "Sora." he said suddenly. The brunette looked up quickly, half startled. Riku suddenly grabbed him and placed him against a tree, "Riku?" he questioned as his blue eyes were being cut through by powerful emerald ones. "I need to know..." Before Sora could ask any more questions, he felt his lips being overwhelmed by Riku's. He responded by wrapping arms around him, returning the kiss. He was loving every minute of it, well while it lasted. Breaking the kiss, Riku stared back at him. Eyes shining majestically through the darkness, ivory skin radiantly glowing under the pale moonlight. Everything about him in that single moment seemed unreal; like a fantasy. "What's the matter, Riku?" Sora was confused. "We still have a chance..." "Wha?..."  
  
"Riku! Get over here and help me out!"  
  
He spun around to see his father in the distance, working on a broken window the storm damaged. "Alright!" Giving Sora one last look over, he pressed his body against his. Pushing them out of sight. Sora heart skipped a few beats at their proximity. "Sweet dreams, Sora." he whispered in his ear. Then ran off to help his father.  
  
"Night...Riku." 


	4. Unwanted Feelings

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue *****************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Unwanted Feelings  
  
"Riku, Come down here a sec!" His father called at the foot of the stairs. He'd notice Riku's arm bandage up and wanted to know what happened. The boy came out his room and stood at the head of the stairs. Already changed for bed. "Yeah?" he answered quietly. "What happened to your arm?" he sat stern eyes on his son. Running a hand through his hair, he sat on a step replying coolly. "Oh this? Happened during the storm earlier." "You were out in the storm?" frowning quizzically, he pulled up a chair. "Sora and I were trying to save the raft." his dad nodded. "An honorable wound. Well done boy." Riku smirked slightly. His father was a proud man. Believing in hard work and pride. Riku knew this all too well, another reason him and Sora could never be openly loving towards each other. Tossing him a pop, he joined his son again. "Hey dad, what do you think of...gays?" he carefully opened his drink, half scared of the answer he would get. "They're...ok. As long as the stay away from me." "I see." partially sighing, he lowered his head a bit. "Why do you ask?" the boy closed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me something? You're gay now Riku?!" He shot his head up, quickly reacting. "No! Never!...It's just that.." he paused to take a sip and to wipe some he had spilled off him. "It's that Sora kid, eh?" Laughing he walked away from Riku. "I knew it, no one could be that damn jolly all the time and not be a lil funny.." Riku sat there, not sure if he should saying anything. "Why don't you keep your distance from the fag from now on?" "Wha?.." Riku made his way down the stairs, stopping before he made it to the bottom just in case. "Don't call him that! It's not like he'll be any influence on me. If anything, I influence HIM!" Not knowing why he was sticking up for him, he stood there. Gripping the rail. Apparently, his father didn't know either.  
  
"So, did you help 'influence' him into being gay?" the question came out cold and quiet. "No, I mean, Sora's like a brother." Grabbing Riku, he shook him slightly. "Don't go associating yourself with him. It's nothing but trouble, not right at all!" Riku was spent, there was no way he could be with Sora now. He respected his father, even feared him. His feelings, these unwanted feelings, must go. "Yes, father." He hugged his son, something he rarely did. "I'm proud of you son, don't do something to change that." Riku turned and headed towards his room. Heartbroken and worried. ' I...have to quit seeing Sora.'  
  
~  
  
Sora mumbled loudly as he kicked a piece of lumber across the sand. "Stupid!-..I don't see how he does it." He'd gotten up early to start on the raft, hoping to surprise Riku, but he wasn't having the best of luck at it. Sighing, he continued working, deciding it was too soon to give up. "Ok, I'm guessing this goes-..OW!" Standing straight up, he held his aching head. "Got ya Sora! Hehehe!" Kairi walked up to him, flaunting a rock. "You're so annoying Kairi." Frowning at her he continued working. "Riku doesn't think so." "Riku doesn't think so!" he mocked her loudly. Growling, she pushed him down on the raft. "Quit it Kairi!" "Then leave me alone!" she threatened him. "Or I'll get Riku to kick your ass!" Sora sat up laughing. "Yeah. Sure he will." "He WILL!" she stomped her foot, sending sand up in the air. "He loves me! And I love him!" He had enough of her mouth, she was nerve wrecking and needed to be put in her place. "What makes you think he'd love a scanky lil brat like you?" he followed up with a narrow smile. She gasped, hurt pouring down her like rain. "You..JERK!"  
  
"Nice to see you two playing nicely. What's going on?"  
  
They both turned to see Riku watching them, with a somewhat amused look on his face. "Riku!" they called in unison. Sora scrambled to his feet, but Kairi was quicker. Knocking him back over and hurrying over to him. "Did you hear what he called me?" She rested against his chest. "Yeah I heard." Milking it more, she whipped up some tears. "Sora, what's the problem?" he patted her back. Giving him a chilly glare. "I don't know, what's yours?!" after piercing his blue eyes through him , the brunette boy walked away. "Sora! Wait!" He let go of Kairi and caught up with him. She was about to join them when Riku told her to stay back. She obeyed while Riku took Sora's arm and pulled them from hearing distance.  
  
"What's your deal Riku?!" He snatched his arm from Riku's grasp. "Sticking up for her when you knew she was acting like a total brat!" They stood there in stillness, not saying anything. Riku's aquatic eyes were looking straight through him. Sora face dropped, knowing what was going on. "Sora, I just can't..." Unable to look at him anymore, he watched the waters. "...Can't be with me." Sora proclaimed quietly, not wanting him to say it. He'd take it better if he didn't. Once again they were met with silence. The breeze just flew through their hair, cutting the motionlessness. "I'm sorry Sora." Balling his fists, he shot back with tears. "It's because of her! Isn't it?!" Shocked, Riku grabbed and held him. "No! don't be foolish!" he lied a little. His body went limp in the one arm hug. "I never meant to hurt you. Just try to understand." Sora stood there, wanting to hold him back. "I...saw you." Rubbing his back, he smirked perplexedly. "Saw me do what?" Narrowing his eyes, he once again moved away from the elder boy. "I saw you that night, making out with Kairi." The air was thick with suspense as emotions flew by. "Sor-" "Don't stand there and LIE to me!" Riku began to sweat. "Look, I can explain..." he pleaded. "Good luck trying to explain the reason you had your tongue crammed down her throat!" Gritting his teeth, he shoved him with his good arm. "Hey, that's not fair!" Sora returned the push with more force. "What's there to be fair about Riku?! You were just using me!" Franticly, he searched for something to hit him with, rage had swallowed him whole. "I never used you!" "Shut up!" he flung a coconut at him. Riku simply knocked it away. "Calm down Sora!" Sora glared at him with hatred. "Got to hell."  
  
Kairi, now done crying, crept closer. She wanted to hear or at least see what was going on. As she moved closer, she saw a furious Sora coming towards her. "Done arguing?-hey!" she stumbled back as he walked into her shoulder, knocking her out the way. "You're just jealous! 'Cus he'll NEVER be yours!" Quickening his pace, he ran away, needing to be as far away as possible.  
  
"You ok?" she sat next to Riku in the sand. He didn't answer, his eyes glued to the sea. Lovingly, she wrapped an arm around him. "You did the right thing." He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, ears unsure of what she just said. "How'd you know?" "Hehe, it was obvious how much Sora liked you." He laughed quietly, still feeling depressed.  
  
~  
  
Busting into his bedroom, loosing his balance, he fell to the floor. Crying miserably, he laid there. Life as he knew it was crumbling down right in front of him. His world was being taken over by darkness. Something wasn't right. He loved Riku with all his heart, but was his body suppose to react like that? "w-what's the matter with me?' It became harder to breathe. His body shook as tears still flowed. He dug his nails into the wooden floor, then curling himself into a ball. "...Help." he squeaked. Sora's heart was racing, the room felt like it was spinning. Feeling apart of himself break off he rolled on his back. He stiffened, then unexpectedly, the feeling pasted over. He sat up, examining himself. A final tear fell, as a menacing smile curled upon his lips. He felt great! Stronger, faster, keener. Getting up, he punched the air, then smiled at his speed. "I'm stronger and faster indeed." He flexed newly developed muscles.  
  
He rushed into his bathroom, taking a long look at himself. His happy glow was replaced with a smug look. Grabbing a strand of hair he smirked. "This'll never do. Time for a new look." with a fraction of strength he slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. "Time for a new Sora." 


	5. Revenge Is Mine! part 1

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue *****************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Revenge is mine! Part 1  
  
"That's it!" Tidus was fed up. Something was going on around here and he was tired of everyone acting like it's just another day. He got to his feet and directed his attention to Kairi and Riku. "It's been 3 days, and none of you are worried about Sora or wondering where he is?" Slightly expecting this, Riku spoke up. "I'm sure he's fine. He'll join us when he's ready." he tossed a pebble from off the dock, showing no interest what so ever. Tidus sighed and turned to Kairi, who just sat there smiling at Riku. "I...dunno. Maybe I should go check on him..." "I'll go. If you promise to quit whining about it?" Riku got up, dusting him self off. 'I should at least check on him..' "Um...hehe. Maybe I should come along too?" Kairi asked, holding his hand. "Nah, I can handle this. I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly and dashed off to Sora's. She blushed and swooned, while Tidus frowned and insisted they get a room.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Cursing quietly, Sora swung the door open. The daylight sliced through the darkness of his house, blinding him for a second. A smile appeared across his lips as he saw who came to pay him a visit.  
  
"Sora, so you are still alive." He stepped in closing the door behind him. Which he soon regretted, for now he was engulfed in darkness. "Why is it so dark in here?" he reached for the blinds. "I like it that way. Doesn't bother me much." "It's hard to see." He opened the blinds, once again disassembling the dark. Though, the person he saw wasn't who he expected. Standing before him was a slightly paled, black haired boy, squinting from the light. He was totally dressed differently. In all black, only keeping his silver chains. "Sora?" Riku walked closer to him and tugged at his chain. "What's with the new look?" Sora held back and crushed all old feelings he had for him as they began to bubble up. They would only get in his way. "It was time for a change. You like?" his voice barely above a whisper. "Sure, I-I guess it's cool." he was in conflict trying to suppress feelings too. "Actually, I was on my out. Wanna come?" Sora opened the door and for the first time in days, entered the daylight. Everything appeared so calm to Sora. The birds flew overhead, the sea roared lightly even the sand seemed to crunch peacefully under each step he took. And it made him nauseated.  
  
His thoughts were cut off by the sound of his own door closing behind him, then footsteps approaching. "Where are you headed?" Riku caught up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you care?" he shot back at him suddenly. Riku only gave him a blank maybe even hurt stare. He didn't expect such a harsh answer from him. Sora loved it. "It's not that I care so much...Look, I'mma head back to the others..." He ran and hand threw his silver hair and was about to leave when Sora ran in front of him. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Join me." He couldn't let his prey get away, not this time. "I discovered something about the secret place, and I guess I wanted to share it. Is that wrong, Riku?" He finished it off with a sweet smile. 'That's right Riku, fall for it.' "Why with me? I mean there's Kairi and Tidus-" he cut him off "Because you're the only one who thought to come see if I was ok." Sora caught the quick gleam in Riku's eye. He knew he still wanted him, but not this time. He wasn't some toy that Riku could just through in the corner when he was done playing, then come back and play with him again. He had to learn that. "Fine, lead the way. But this better be good." Sora turned around and continue walking, leading them to the passage. 'His heart is so weak.' he thought as an evil smirk crawled upon his lips.  
  
~  
  
Kairi yawned as she laid back on the dock staring at the clear blue sky. Tidus had left for home, complaining about how he was hungry. She, on the other hand, decided to wait for Riku to return. 'Maybe I'll invite him over. Then we can finally make that last step...hehehe' Something vibrating in her pocket cut her thoughts off. She grabbed her phone. "Hello?...oh hey mom. What?...not again!...fine..." She got up and stretched. "I'll have to visit him later I guess *sigh* "She ran home.  
  
"So, where's the 'something'?"  
  
They arrived at the secret place. It didn't take them long, but Riku didn't want to keep Kairi waiting...but a part of him wanted to be here with Sora. "It's the door..." he pointed to it. "Go, touch it." Riku reluctantly went over to the door. The door that has always been there. Never been opened. Slowly, he placed a hand over it. "It...feels warm." Sora walked up behind him, putting his own hand over Riku's. Applying pressure he whispered into his ear. "It feels...hot." he trembled. Their closeness was making him nervous. "W-Weird, huh?" he tried to play it off, but wasn't doing a good job. Sora placed a kiss on his neck line, just to see him squirm. He indeed squirmed. "Sora, stop." he pushed him off. "We've been through this already." 'ok, time to get physical.' his plan had already pushed into full throttle. He grabbed Riku and forced him against the wall. Confusion hit him hard as he found himself unable to move. "Oh, have we? Well maybe I'm not ready to let go yet.." he narrowed his eyes, giving Sora an icy glare. "Well that's too bad, now is it?" He kissed him again but this time on the lips. Riku turned his head after rebounding from it. "Don't fight it, Riku. You know you want this." he growled "Sora! Let me go! I don't want any of this!" "Really?" He grabbed the bulge forming in Riku's pants. "The body has a funny way of telling on us.." Full of embarrassment, he finally summoned the strength to push Sora off him, putting distance between them. "I don't know what's happened to you! But whatever it is, it's wrong!" Sighing, he folded his arms. "He we go again. Riku preaching about right and wrong." After staring him down, he concluded. "Stay away from me." He made his way towards the exit, but Sora was quicker. Running in front of him, he stopped Riku right in his tracks. "Oooo, sorry. Can't do that just yet." Fed up, he pushed Sora to the side. Even though it looked like only touched him 'cause Sora didn't even budge. He tried again, using all his force but just Sora stumbled a bit. "Are you done?" He stepped back, in awe. " You're on drugs or something!" Sora stepped towards him while Riku stepped back. "Well, there was the time I got that weed from your mother..." That did it. Riku tackled him to the ground and began plummeting him with jabs. "You bastard! She died a long time ago and you know it! Quit talking about her!!" The pain from the loss of his mom awakening again. Sora didn't bother blocking them, mainly 'cause it didn't hurt. "Well, I guess that explains why it was bad, huh?"  
  
"Mom! Where did he run off to?" Kairi sighed as she checked under the sofa. "I don't know, he was sitting by the window...then he disappeared!" She stopped and got up. "Was the window open, mom?" silence.. "Yeah, it sure was.." After falling from disbelief, she made her way to her room. The cat would come back eventually. Like he always did. But she had other things on her mind...like Riku.  
  
"Aahh!" Riku fell back after receiving a mighty head butt in the nose. He groaned in agony as he slightly rocked from side to side, grasping his nose. Blood oozes through his fingers as he tried to restrain the liquid. "See what you made me do? You've gotten your nose broken. Should've played nice." Griping back to reality, he removed his bloodied hands. The taste of blood filled his mouth even as he sat up. "But that doesn't nearly compared to what a broken heart feels likes!" He just sat there, letting blood drip onto the sand beneath him. "Is that what this is all about, Sora?" he whispered. His voice altered by the fractured nose. "Maybe." having nothing else left to do; can't run, can't fight his way out, he did only what he could. "I'm sorry Sora. I-I never wanted it to end like this." Sora laughed at him. "Don't bother! It's too late for sorrys!" He knelt next to him and examined his nose. He could feel the fear radiating off the older one. "Let's make it all better." He grabbed his nose and pinched it closed hard. Riku screamed in pain as he tried to kick him off. "Now, now...we have to apply pressure!" He squeezed tighter. Riku's screams was music to his ears. Just to think, a few weeks ago he couldn't even dream of hurting him like this. "What's the matter?!" he yelled over his shouts of pain, "Having more unwanted feelings?!" he let him go and got up, watching him. He was sweating, trembling in pain but Sora wasn't satisfied. He wasn't crying yet. He had to make him cry... "Not even one tear. Man, you're tough." He wiped the blood off his hand to his pants. He sat back next to him, listening to his ragged breathing. "So, have you fucked her yet? Like you always wanted?" He ignored him, staring down at the sand. "Or maybe you're too scared to. Think you're too small for the skank?" He faced him, his face smeared with blood, hatred in his once bright emerald eyes. "Go to hell." he spit right in Sora's face. 'Oh yeah, looks like I hit a nerve. To finish this off, I'll humiliate him to tears.' He wiped it off. "Let's see what your working with..." Pushing him down, he got on top of Riku, pinning him. "GET OFF!! I SWEAR-" "You swear what?!" Sora playfully taunted him, unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Nice boxers. All black..." Sora admired as he got ready to remove them. Riku frantically searched the cave floor...looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. He reached for a rock and heaved in into Sora's forehead. "AAhh!! You bitch!" Taking his only chance, Riku scurried to his feet hold his pants up. Sora was still in the way of the exit. He rubbed his head, which was a nice red color thanks to him. He got to his feet. "Bad move, Riku..." "Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?" he was fueled by rage now. 'I can take him down! He's only Sora!' He looked dead at Sora, and for a second, he disappeared. "What?!" "Boo!" He turned around slowly and saw the blacked haired boy behind him. 'He's so fast now!' Once again he got him down to the ground again, this time on his stomach. "You brought this on yourself!" He got him out his pants. Riku suddenly felt sick, he knew what was coming. "Sora! Don't!! Please!!" He tried to crawl away, but the weight being applied to him was too much. "Shut up! Pleading will get you no where!" He delivered an impressive punch into Riku's side, knocking the air out of him. He laid there, coughing, desperately trying to breathe. Everything went silent, he could only hear the sound of his attacker taking off his own pants. "Relax," He entered him with a painful push, "It'll all be over..." Riku buried his face into the sand, muffling the sound of him yelling out. He was completely mortified.  
  
Sora finished inside him, pulling out it nothing less than bliss. He smiled as he scanned his once pal's face. There they were, the thing he most coveted. Tears. They were streaming down his pale cheeks. He got up, satisfied and pulled himself together. "Don't cry my love, it's over." He left him there, still lying in the cool sand. "oh!" Sora peeked back in. "And that's one down." 


	6. Revenge Is Mine! part 2

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue *****************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Revenge is mine! part 2  
  
"Wow, 8:00 already?"  
  
Kairi yawned loudly, stretching towards the ceiling. She had fallen asleep, dreaming of her darling Riku. Walking across her dusty pink carpet, she grabbed a bennie baby she had gotten a few years ago. Sora gave it to her, when they actually liked each other. As if.  
  
Making her downstairs, she brushed past her mother. "Hey mom, has...anyone called me today?" Her mother was busy dusting off some furniture. "Uh, no sweetie. No one has called." "Oh.." That seemed strange that Riku hasn't caught back up with her. Was he at home now?  
  
~  
  
Knock-knock!  
  
"Riku? Hey, you alright boy?"  
  
His father stood at his bathroom door. "Y-yeah! I'm ok." He quickly grabbed the soap and continue scrubbing. "Are you sure? You've been in the shower for over an hour." He leaned against the cool tile. 'Have I?' "I'm ok!" his voice came out quivery and high pitch. He hit himself a couple of times. 'Pull yourself together!' About to argue with Riku some more he was cut off my the doorbell. He sighed a went to see about it. The coast was clear, giving Riku a chance to hurry out the bathroom and into his room. He didn't dare want to have to explain the burses to his father. Stepping onto the cool floor, he grabbed his towel. Refusing to look into the mirror. He whipped the door open and walked quickly to his room. As he twisted the handle, a hand landed upon his shoulder. "AAhhh!" He jumped around and fell against his door. "K-Kairi!" She stood in front of him in great confusion. "My god, you look as if you seen a ghost." Ok, this was strange. She had never seen him like that before. He was pale and looked like his own shadow would've gotten the same reaction from him. "You...just startled me. That's all." They entered his room and shut the door. "Where were you today? After you went to see about..." she cut her self off when her eyes rested on the teen's body. "What happened to you?!" she gasped. Riku stood there silent. "Hello? Well?" He flinched as she touched his slightly swollen nose. "Riku, your nose is broken! Just what happened when you went and visited Sora?!" She pulled him next to her, and sat on the bed. He tried to sit down too, but was painfully reminded why he was standing up. Instead, he sat on the floor.  
  
"Riku please talk to me." She held him against her leg. The comfort was what he really needed as he wrapped an arm around it. "Sora....has changed." "Changed? But how?" Not sure how to explain it, he dug deep within himself and decided to tell her exactly what happened. After a momentary pause, she got on the floor and held him. She was crying, crying for him. "You have to get away...he'll be after you too." Kairi rocked him gently, she didn't care if he was after her next. All she wanted was to be sure that Riku was ok. Being with him gave her a small sense of security. "No, I'm not leaving you." "Kairi.." "No!" He got up from her hold. "You don't understand! He's crazy!" nervousness was flushing over him, he paced around. "It's for your own safety." She stared up at him, her violet eyes glistened with tears. "I don't care!" Frustration filled him now. Why won't she listen to him? He glared at her with his bluish green eyes, hoping to force some sense into her. "I can't protect you Kairi! Hell, I couldn't protect MYSELF!" She was about to interrupt when he hushed her with a kiss. "Please, just go downstairs, pick up the phone, and see if your mom can pick you up. Ok?" With a heavy sigh, she gave up. Exiting his room, walking downstairs, picking up the phone-- It all felt like she was stuck in slow motion, dreading each second of it. The red head picked up the phone and held it to her ear. She frowned at the absence of a dial tone. "Riku?" she called from downstairs. "Yeah..?" "There's no dial tone..." "What?" putting on some boxers, he joined her by the phone. He held the receiver to his ear with his shoulder while fiddling with the lines. Course Kairi was blushing at him, it was her first time really seeing a guy in his underwear. She didn't fantasize long, for he quickly slammed the phone down. "It's dead."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
His father had mysteriously left the house without him noticing. "This is weird, Riku." Next, to further enlighten the couple, the lights went out. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered out loud. "Riku...I'm scared." She held on to his arm. "Just stay close, I'm going to find a flash light." They bumped around the darkened house until he found his way to the utility drawer. He pulled it open and found a flashlight, quickly turning it on. "What was that?! Something moved!" She shrieked and hide behind him. "Who's there?!" He shined the light around the house. He saw nothing. "C'mon. We're going to the basement. Maybe a fuse blew or something." "O-ok." Slowly, they crept down the basement stairs and to the fuse box. "Hold the light into the box." she obeyed and he opened it, finding everything untouched. "I don't get it...wait, Kairi, shine it up there!" he pointed to a few wires and cables over head. "alright." She gasped. "The lines...are cut.." "Someone cut the main line..." Fear came running back to Riku, this time bringing friends. "It's...Sora..." He quickly grabbed her hand and flew up the stairs and towards front door. "We got to get outta here!" he opened the front door and nearly leaped out the house. "Riku! Wait! My purse!" she pulled back inside. "Where'd I put it?!" "It's somewhere in my room I think, but that's not important!" he impatiently waved a hand towards his room. "But!" she objected. "Would you forget the purse?!" She was already gone into the dark house. He started inside to snatch her back, when the door slammed right in his face. "-the fuck?!" He heard the lock turn and click into place from the inside. "Oh no! no! no!" Riku banged at the door. "Kairi!! Get out of there!! Kairi!!"  
  
She tip-toed up the stairs, listening to each creak the stairs made. 'Wish Riku came with me up here. Or at least gave me the flash light.' Feeling her way towards his room, she keep quiet to make sure she didn't hear any additional foot steps. When she arrived, the purse sat on his dresser. Kairi grabbed it and hurried right out. "That wasn't so bad." She came back down the stairs, something caught her attention. She looked over at the window and saw Riku waving his arms around like crazy. "Kairi!! Get out!! Run!! Now!!! Hurry!" He shouted and bang at the window. She couldn't tell what he was saying. "What's the matter? I found my purse don't worry!" She gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Riku slapped a hand to his forehead and slide it down his face. When he decided to give it another try, a figure in the corner of the room took his attention. Pressing his face against window and squinting, he could tell the attacker was carrying a blunt object. And was heading Kairi's way. "RRUUUUNNNN!!!!" He shouted and the top of his lungs. "Run?..." She was lost. The figure came up behind her and swung the weapon down on her head, knocking her out. Riku watched wide eyes as she fill to the floor. "Kairi!!!" with all his strength, he dived into the window breaking it and landing inside his house. Pieces of glass rained around him and scattered across the floor. Slightly hurt, he got to his feet. The attacker stayed still. "Who are you?! What did you do to Kairi?!" After a few minutes the unknown person spoke in a familiar tone. "Don't worry my love, you're turn is over." Stepping into the pale moon light, dark blue eyes glowed straight at him. "...Sora.." He moved some black hair out his eyes and smirked. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." "You're not going to hurt her!" Somewhat amused, he laughed. "Oh? Now you can stop me huh? You couldn't save your own ass, let alone Kairi's." Riku knew this, but that wasn't about to stop him. He had to save her. And that was final. It was battle time. They both had an advantage; Riku, being in his own territory, and Sora, being in the darkness. "I will kill you if I have to. I'm not the old Sora." "Likewise." Sora tossed the bat aside and ran towards Riku. The force was more than he had expected, they both fell into the wall. He delivered some punches to the black haired one and managed to knock him away. Sora stumbled back, but caught his balance. "My turn." Charging at him once more, Riku smirked. "Not that again.." Suddenly he ducked down and relinquished a heart stopping fist to the stomach. "You're right. Not again." He fell to his knees, holding his stomach. All breathing has ended for Riku but he wasn't going down alone. Thinking fast, he picked up a hand full of broken glass and flung them into Sora's face. He yelped and fell to the floor, trying his best to scrape off the embedded glass in his face. Kairi stirred slightly, coming into focus. "mmmmh..." She sat up and touched her banging head, withdrawing a blood covered hand. "oh my GOD!..." "Kairi..." Riku crawled his way towards her. "Riku!" she squinted. "I'm...so glad you're ok..." Sora had enough, he slowly grabbed his bat. "Quit..." He slowly walked towards them. "INTERFERING!" raising the bat, he swung at him. "RIKU WATCH OUT!" Kairi screamed. Plung! The metal bat echoed as it met against Riku head. His body hit the floor with a sickening thud, slightly twitched, then feel still. A little too still. "RIKU!!" She screamed again, tears falling non stop. Sora stood before him...dumbfounded. "His...eyes are open...but he won't move.." Kairi had crawled her way to him, desperately searching for a pulse. "you-you killed him...you KILLED him!!" the bat hit the floor. "I...I..didn't mean to." Reality hit him fast. Before he knew it, he realized what was going on. "Riku!!" Sora got down next to him. "I'm so so so sorry!!" tears fell from his blood specked face. "Forgive me!! Riku! Wake up!" He held him, revealing the little pool of blood that was forming under him. "Don't die...don't be dead!! It was an accident! I just wanted you to be with me!!" He was sobbing just as hard as Kairi.  
  
"Riku, no. I'm sorry. Come back!" 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note.  
  
Hello,  
  
I'm Angelistical06 and I just wanna thank you all for the great reviews (and the hot flame _ lol). I was under great conflict in rather or not have the story end at "Revenge Is Mine! Part 2". Since it was leaning towards a cliff hanger, I believe I will continue on with it. I hold great respect for my readers and I want them to actually enjoy reading my fan fictions. I'm sorta new at this, but practice makes perfect! *^^* There will most likely be some Kairi bashing, because...well, I don't like her that much to be blunt. (sorry Kairi fans! No offense!) Well thanks again for reading, and plz continue to leave reviews for me. At least I'll have some kind of idea on writing.  
  
~ Angelistical06 


	8. Enigma

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue *****************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Enigma  
  
"Huh?..."  
  
Riku stood there on the shore line, waiting for something he wasn't sure of. It was unusually chilly out, with an overcast. The wind blew harshly against his face, pulling his silver hair back. Even the waters looked stone gray, ice cold and unsettled. He crossed his arms, hoping to hold in some heat.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
A voice called out from behind him. Carefully turning around, an unexpected smile spread across his lips. "Sora." The brunette smiled warmly, his blue eyes sparkled with an forgotten warmth. "I see you dyed your hair back." Sora laughed. "Yeah, it was kind of freaking me out." he blushed a bit and looked at his shoes. Riku smiled once again. They stood in silence so Riku decided to break it. "Oh god, Sora. What has happened to us?" Sora felt himself being held by his strong arms. "Why can't we go back? Back in time...and start over." What was he saying? Didn't he remember what Sora did to him? He knew in some twisted way, he got what he deserved but still. What happened, happened. "Riku..." Sora return the hold. "Sora, I love you so much..." He smiled. "Then...wake up..." Riku pulled back and laughed with slight confusion. "What? I am awake aren't I?" Sora pulled back. "Riku. Just wake up." "I am-" His surroundings, the beach, the shore, even the sand started to fade into darkness. He stepped back. "Wait! What's happening?!" The ground beneath him vanished, he found himself falling. Falling into darkness. "Wake up...just wake..up".....  
  
"Wha...?" His eyes slowly opened. Everything was still out of focus, so he re-closed them. 'Where am I?' Deciding there was only one way to find out, he opened them once more. There he lay in a bed, looking over to his left was some kind of stand. Full of get well soon cards. He grabbed one and read it. "Bear with it." A cute little bear wrapping his arm in bandages smiled at him. Opening it, he read on. "Get well soon, we all miss you. Hugs and kisses, Kairi." Riku smiled. He didn't feel bad at all. His memory was still a tad bit clouded though. Setting the card aside, he sat up. He had a room all to himself. It was quaint and quiet, only the steady beep of his heart monitor was cutting the silence. 'Why am I in the hospital?' Slightly fatigued, he laid back down, turning on the tv overhead. Why couldn't he remember what happened to him? The last thing he remembered was...He frowned. 'The last thing I remember is... Sora! He was after Kairi!' He sat up again, this time in fear. She HAD to be alright! Riku whipped the covers from around him and swung his feet out the bed. "Riku?" He looked up. "Kairi..." She dropped her bag and ran to him, tears threatening to fall. "You're awake! You're finally awake!" Keeping their threat, tears of joy and relief fell to his gown as she held him tight. "I'm...finally awake?" his voice no louder than a whisper. "Yes! You've been in a coma...for months." She sat on the bed next to him. "The doctors...they said you might never wake up." "Coma?" This all sounded strange to him. "There was even talk of..." she looked away for a brief second. "Talk of what?" "They even suggested letting you die. Stupid doctors, you'd have a peaceful death they said." She leaned over and kissed him. "But I never lost hope, I knew you would wake up and return to me." He was overcome with unanswered questions. This didn't make sense, how could he possibly be in a coma for months? What happened that night?  
  
"What happened to me? I don't remember anything but Sora attacking you." His emerald eyes begged for understanding. "You don't remember anything? Even what Sora did to you?" ok, he DID remember that. "I mean the night at my house..." he frowned again at his total lack of recall. She became still. "Well, he...hit you, with a bat and he cried and ran away. Like the sick bastard he is-" "Where'd he go?" Riku cut her off. "I-I don't know. No one has seen him since. He has his mother really worried. I mean he couldn't have gotten off the island." She reached over and picked up her bag. "I brought you some clothes, for when you get better. I know you probably hate that hospital gown." He immediately threw his gown off and took the clothes. Kairi blushed furiously. "You do know I'm right here, right?" she pretended to look away. "Oh, sorry. But I gotta make up for lost time." He got dressed. "Where are you going? You JUST came out of a coma!" she said forgetting her shyness. "I feel fine, really. I mean, I had months to heal right?" She scrunched her eyebrows together. "But, still the doctors.." "Screw the doctors." He got his shoes from her and smiled. "Hey, still where are you going?" "To find him." he said while fastening his shoes. "What?! You're not?!" He fixed his shirt. "Yeah, I am." She jumped up, shaking him. "Are you crazy?!! He tried to kill you!" He grimaced in pain. "Please don't do that." "Sorry...sorry." she rubbed his head gently. "But, why would you want to find him? He's snapped." Sighing heavily, he sat back down. "Because, that wasn't Sora." that curbed her complaints. "What do you mean? That WAS him." "I know it was him physically, but mentally that wasn't."  
  
Riku reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling vaguely. "How can you be for certain?" He sighed. What he had to say will hurt her. But it's the truth, he was still in love with Sora. Despite all the things he's done to him, the feeling will never pass. "Kairi, it's just the bond we share. I've known him all my life." She held a hand to his forehead. "Are you sure you're ok? I can't believe this, Riku." She looked at him hard. "You're still..." He got up and walked to the door. "I'm going now... Tell the rest I'll be alright." Kairi got up and ran to the door, trying to force some sense into him. "Riku, stop! He'll only hurt you again!" "Kairi-" "You can't go back to him! I won't let you!" He grabbed her and moved her against a wall. "Look, I know all you're trying to do is help, but this something I have to do!" "Says WHO?! I mean, aren't you happy with me?!" Her violet eyes teared up once more. "It's not- it's not like that." He eyed a nurse walking down the hall and decided to close the door for privacy. "I'm responsible for what he's turned into." She shook her head. "No, don't go blaming yourself. Sora let himself turn this way." Riku sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. There was no way to get her to see it his way. He opened the door again and stepped into the bright hallways of the hospital. "Riku! Stop!" Without facing her, he continued down the hall and to the elevators. 'Sora, I'm coming.' She didn't bother to chase him down, mostly because she knew it would be pointless. So instead she picked up his room phone , trying desperately to think of someone to call. "Don't worry, I'll save you. Since you can't save yourself."  
  
The elevator doors opened with a ding. The lights felt unusually bright to his fragile eyes. Half blinded he stepped into the cool machine, joining another person. "Damn it. What floor is this?" he whispered out loud. "8th." someone replied. Still squinting from the bright lights, he turned to the voice. "Are you going to the main floor?" "No." Riku made his way to the buttons. "Then, what floor do you want?" there was a pause. "Well? How about an answer?!" all patience had flown away. "I..." He fully opened his adjusted eyes. "You know wha-" The person he saw made him freeze mid sentence. "S-Sora?" The still blacked hair boy stood against the wall, looking at the floor. The elevator started going down on it's own, startling Riku. "How...have you been?" Sora asked quietly. "....I'm ok, I guess. But you're the one pulling disappearing acts." Sora had half expected getting jumped, or at least spat at again. Slowly, he'd settled down returning to the old him. But every so often, those feelings would return. Like they were doing now. "Sora," Riku stepped towards him. "Stay back, Riku." he pressed himself closer against the wall. The doors opened, allowing some people to board. He still stood closer to him, he couldn't help it. "Sora," he whispered under the other people's conversation, "Look, I'm not sure how to explain this but I know I helped cause the stuff that has happened between us. And I apologize for that." Sora closed his eyes. "Riku, I'm not well. You're not safe around me." He grabbed the younger one and gently pushed him further into the wall. "I don't care! Sora, I just want to be with you again!" he said softly. "B-Be with me?" the people stepped off at the main floor and Riku followed, motioning for Sora to come along.  
  
They walked along side each other. Both scared to say anything. "Riku, are you ok? I mean...you should hate me by now...I could've KILLED you." He sighed, Sora was right. But why didn't he feel angry towards him? Any person would, but truthfully he couldn't. "Sora, I can never hate you...thought I told you that. Besides, I don't think that was you." They walked towards Riku house absent mindedly. "It wasn't." Sora murmured. "Hmm? Then who was it?" Just then, two police officers walked up to them. "Which one of you is Sora?" they questioned coolly. "Uh, that would be me." he spoke up. "We have an arrest warrant for you...uh, assault and attempted murder." the taller guy spoke, flipping through his notebook. "You're under arrest." The second guy grabbed for his handcuffs. "Bullshit!" Riku grabbed his arm and fled in the opposite direction. "Get back here!" They ran at full speed, with the cops hot on their trail. "over here, hurry!" Riku hopped a fence into someone's yard. Sora followed, panting heavily. Still hearing the cops behind them, they cut a corner that lead to an underground tunnel way. "C'mon Sora!" Riku bent back a screen leading into it. Sora paused. "What are ...you waiting...for?!" he gritted his teeth together as he endured the weight of the screen. "Get in!" "Why are you helping me?" he breathe heavily. "Ask! Questions! Later! Not get your ass in there!" he obeyed, squeezing through and helping Riku in. They continued to run down the tunnel and out near other end. Leaning against the wall of the tunnel, Riku smiled as he panted little clouds of vapor. It was a cold out, and seeing each other breath was quite easy now.  
  
"Looks like we lost them. We make a great getaway." Riku laughed breathlessly. Sora didn't smile at all, if anything he was worried and confused. "I should turn myself in..." he concluded. "What? What for?" He sat on the cold ground, unable to look Riku in the eyes. "I'm a criminal." "No, your not." Sora shot back a look of bitterness. "Riku, stop overlooking the things that I've done!" He smiled dimly. "I'm not...I just know you, Sora." With that, his world turned black and he passed out. 


	9. Getaway

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue *****************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Getaway  
  
"Nnnnh..."  
  
Riku once again stirred out of a deep slumber. "Riku, how do you feel now?" Sora put a damp towel onto his heated forehead. "I'm...really getting tired of waking like this." he tried to sit up. "Lay back down and rest. You probably got overheated in the chase." Riku nodded and did as he was told. "How'd we get to my room?" The black haired boy laughed remotely. "I brought us here. Heh, guess I got to keep my strength." He closed his eyes and rested deeper into his bed, tranquility waved down just having Sora present with him. He could tell Sora felt the same for a hand gently rubbed his own. "Maybe you hit a super puberty surge?" He laughed. "I've been through that already." Sora grinned goofily. "There's that old grin...thought I'd never see that again." The older one whispered sincerely. This brought along a faint crimson color across Sora's cheeks. Their fingers intertwined as they were met with the slight noise of rain tapping against the window. "Sora, I love you." He blurted out suddenly. "Really Riku?" His bright blue eyes shimmered at the intensity of that moment. Riku concurred. Without thinking, Sora planted a kiss on his lips. Somewhat surprised at his own actions, he shot back up, blinking a few times. "What's the matter?" Riku questioned. "Well...is what I think gonna happen, happen?" he murmured nervously. Riku bit his lip delicately. "We don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable." It was his first time also. Funny, because he would've never thought he would be sharing this with his best friend.  
  
"I mean I want to, but...you. I.." Riku hushed him with a finger against his lips. "What happened in the cave, wasn't your fault. It's history, ok?" Sora looked away. "Ok." He next felt his shirt being lifted from off his chest. Responding, he tossed it to the floor, shaking some black strands out his eyes. With a small grin, Riku kissed along his neck, catching him off guard. "Riku.." he mewed, tensing at the new feeling. "Relax..." he whispered in his ear. Figuring it'll help him keep cool, he guided Sora's hand down to his buckle. "Unbuckle it for me?" Fighting back old memories, he loosened the silver haired one's pants. Riku then guided him down and made his way on top, doing the same to his pants. "So, Sora..." he turned around removing the boy's shoes. He didn't want foot prints all over his bed from what he was about to do. "Ever felt what oral feels like?" He gulped. "No..not really." He returned to his pants and reached inside, giving him a teased tug. Sora quivered at the sensation, closing his eyes. "Keep them open. As long as you can." He was fully exposed now and felt a little embarrassed. Riku lowered his head, bring his parted lips less than an inch away from the top. "Riku, wait!" He paused, bringing his eyes up to meet Sora's. "Yes?" there was a slight awkward pause. "Let me, Riku." he gave him a raised eyebrow. "It's ok, I want to do this." the younger one sat up. "I want to also, but let me go first?" He shifted to the side, letting Sora up. "You're not trying to make up for anything are you?" "...Not exactly." he lied pulling Riku's pants down. He knew he was lying but let him proceed anyway. He really wanted to do, no arguments for him. As the positioning changed, so did the moans. Sora tried his best to please him, and from the responses of his lover, he was doing a pretty good job. Sora gently sucked and bobbed, using his tongue ever so often. "Mmmmm...Sora.." breaking his own rule, he closed his eyes in complete bliss. Words couldn't explain his feelings at that moment. He knew he belonged with Sora. Panting quietly, he gripped his sheets, preparing for what was coming next. Leaning his head back and letting out a tacit moan, he climaxed into the dark haired boy's mouth. Swallowing it down, he licked his lips seductively and sat up smiling, liking what he tasted. Oblivious to how his bad boy charm was turning Riku on.  
  
He crawled cat-like into Riku's arms, smirking. "Did I pass?" The older one slipped on top of the younger one, ready to give him his all. "With flying colors." He kissed him deeply, exploring his warm mouth. Getting goose bumps from the feeling of two hardening crotches pressed against each other, they were more than happy to start the process over yet again. Too bad the door opened on them. "Riku, when-?" his father began as he walked in on them. "Oh, SHIT!" "Dammit!" They scurried away from each other and pulling themselves together. "W-What the HELL?! Were you two just-?!" he father sputter in anger and disgust. He'd knew one day he would walk in on Riku, but never with another guy. "Dad, wait! I can explain!" Riku begged while fastening his belt back together. Sora just sat on the other end, too scared to move. "I KNEW it!" his wrath directed at Sora now. "Corrupting my son! I'll show you..." he left downstairs. "Dad!! Hold on!" he yelled hoarsely, tripping over his own shoe.  
  
Sora quickly gathered his things, not wanting to take the time to put them on properly. "My shoe! Where's my shoe?!" His father returned with a shot gun. "You sick lil' convicted fag! Trying to bring us down!" He aimed and Sora froze like a deer in headlights. "NO!" Riku launched at the gun, pulling it down. "Move the hell out the way, boy!! I'll deal with you later!" He shoved him into the wall harshly. Refocusing on the black haired teen, he saw him run past him in time. "Get back here!! I'll stop you once and for all!" He chased after him out the house and half way out into the street. Riku gathered himself and followed them dizzily. After shooting blindly in the direction of Sora's mad dash he walked up to the snarling Riku. "What's the hell's wrong with you?! You could've shot-!" he was cut off with a brisk punch. "You shut your damn mouth! Just what the hell do you think you were doing with him?!" The boy gave him a defiant stare, gently touching his semi busted lip. "What did it look like we were doing?" he answered menacingly. "You! Disgrace!" he grabbed him roughly, "You're going back to the hospital!" Riku rebelled. "Let me go! I'm not going back!" A little stunned by his son's sudden behavior, he shook him. "I'm your father! You hear me?! And I can knock the hell out of you if I wanted!" Riku glared and snatched himself from the man's grasp. "Like you did mom every fucking night?!" There was an horrifying pause between the two. "That's right," Riku spoke up happy to have a chance to let out all his balled up anger, "Every night, I feared you'd come home drunk and abusive! Beating up on my mom...I bet you did it! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" His father emerald eyes glistened with rage. "I will NOT tolerate you and your mouth!" He whacked him with the handle part of his riffle. Riku fell to the ground into an all to familiar defensive ball. "Be lucky she's dead. So she doesn't have to see what a disappointment you've become." He jerked him up and pushed him down the street. "And when you do get out the hospital, don't bother coming here. You have no place in my house!"  
  
Sora huffed as he jogged and hid behind a tree, gripping on to his shoe and shirt. It was cold and drizzly, but fear had still produced a sheen of sweat on his face. Deciding he was sort of safe, he sat down. 'How? How did that happened?!' he slid a hand over his face, wiping sweat and rain from his eyes. 'No one knew he was even awake, let alone check up on him in his room.' then, it hit him. "the only person that checks up on him every second is....Kairi.' with that passing thought, an old vindictive feeling crept up on him. And it was welcomed. "Kairi," a smile shadowed his face, "...you've been naughty again."  
  
************************************************************  
  
(A/N: sorry about the short chapter folks! Writers block...and I'm hungry. Will update soon so no worries ^^) 


	10. Dead End

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue *****************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Dead End  
  
"So what exactly happened after you woke up?" his doctor was still amazed at his speedy recovery. Not many people who endured such a terrific head injury can jump up and leave right after waking up from a coma.  
  
"I told you, nothing really. I felt better and decided to leave ." Riku told his doctor for the hundredth time.  
  
"Are you sure?" he closely examined his forehead. "And how did you happen to get his?" Clearly referring to the oval shaped bruise.  
  
"I fell...down some stairs. Look, are we done here?" He was getting tired of all the questions. Prying into the situation wasn't going to make it any better. At the moment all he wanted was to be left alone, to think over his problems.  
  
"Ok, I'll let you rest. You have been through a lot in one day." the doctor gathered his notes and walked away from the bed. "But tomorrow, I want to still take some blood tests. Just in case."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." he rolled over. The doctor only sighed and closed his door.  
  
"Say, nurse?" he stopped one walking down the hall.  
  
"Yes, doctor?" she gave him a pleasant smile.  
  
"Why don't you give the young man in here some extra jello with his dinner tonight. He seems a little down."  
  
"Alright." she chuckled.  
  
~  
  
Kairi tip-toed quietly into his room holding a teddy she had just bought downstairs in the gift shop. She kind of felt bad about calling his father on him, knowing how his temper was. Creeping up to his bed side, she gently brushed the fury bear against his cheeks as he slept soundly.  
  
"Riiikkuu. Riku, wakie wakie." she cooed childishly. He sighed in his sleep, but didn't wake.  
  
"Come on..." She brushed some silver bangs away from his eyes, revealing a bruise. Kairi froze. "What's this?..." placing a finger delicately on it, she applied pressure hoping to find out if it hurt him.  
  
"...ow...stop it.." he stirred out of his sleep expecting to find his doctor back. "Kairi?"  
  
"How'd you get that, Riku?" she asked with a concerned frown. He didn't reply, instead he rolled back over.  
  
"Um, Earth to Riku?"  
  
"...Doesn't matter. Look, why are you here?" he refused to look her way, something told him she was behind his father finding them. She poked at his cold dinner that was left untouched.  
  
"I just came to keep you company. Oooo, jello! Can I have it?" Not waiting for an answer, she dug in.  
  
"I don't need your company. Just go home." Pausing between a bite, Kairi placed her spork down. She didn't like his attitude, especially after she did him a huge favor.  
  
"What's your problem? You mad at me?" He grunted. "Hey, look. I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with your father or something. But I had to do it."  
  
"Save it. I'm not in the mood right now for a bunch of bullshit." he pulled the covers up and over his head, wishing it would block out her voice.  
  
"bullshit?..." She pulled the covers back. "Look, I only did it because I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt again!" Remembering the bear she had, she threw it at him.  
  
He sat up, looking her straight in the eyes. "Oh, please. You did it because you were jealous! And your little plan worked. Ok? Now go fuck off!" Hurt fell heavy on her and he loved it. She deserved every tear that was about to fall. That'll teach her to interfere with him.  
  
"I...only did it to help," she closed her eyes, letting a tear trail down her cheeks. "I didn't do it all out of jealously. But there was some there." His harden expression faded a little.  
  
"Kairi...look.." he sighed. Riku hated to see her cry. And him being at fault made it worse.  
  
"I didn't want to lose you! Is that so wrong?! But I'm sure this is all bullshit to you too, right?" She gathered her things quickly, wiping a tear away every few seconds.  
  
He glanced at the clock, "Hey, where are you going? It's late. At least...stay overnight." There he goes again. His feelings over taking the situation. He should've been happy to see her go, actually he should be helping her pack! But noooo....  
  
"No! I'm going to 'fuck off' like you wanted!" she barked. He frowned. How systematic.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Kairi!" All he needed were nosey night nurses peeking in on their argument. Done collecting her junk, she stormed out.  
  
"Kairi!!" he hopped out of bed and to the door, peeking out. "Kairi! Kairi wait!" he whispered loudly after her. She kept walking, into the darkening halls of the hospital. The lights turned off and were replaced by night lights, to conserve energy. He stepped out onto the cool linoleum floors, wanting to catch up with her. He didn't feel like looking for his shoes, plus going barefoot would make less noise. He didn't want to get caught outside his room during night hours.  
  
"I can't believe him..." she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She had been walking for about fifteen minutes straight, in deep thought. Turning a corner she stopped. A more important thought flew by. "Um...how do I get out of here again?" Taking a look around, her confusion grew larger. "Where is everybody?" She continued to walk in the same direction in a slower pace. It seemed like every corner she turned, looked the same. And they were all deserted looking. "Hello?...anyone?" The sound of a door closing somewhere around her in the distance made her heart skip a beat. ' Calm down girl. Just a janitor or something..' quickening her stride and griping her bag, she walked on.  
  
The sound of his bare feet slapping against the tiled floor echoed down the halls. It was spooky how the dim light and emptiness played so perfectly together. Riku crossed his arms and pushed on, too late to turn back now. "Damn it Kairi..." He cursed her for being so stubborn, and for him being such a softy. His mother had always told him he wasn't as tough as he wanted people to think, that deep inside he truly cared about everyone. He remember brushing her off, thinking she was trying to make him weak. Funny how your true feelings come out after the person you care about dies. Sighing his empty feelings about his life away, he stopped at a split in the hall. ' Great, just great...'  
  
"Aieee..." she ran around a corner in fright. There were footsteps following her, well at least she thought there were. Pressing her back against the wall, she held her breathe listening to each step the person took. They grew louder and louder as the person came closer. Thud, thud, thud. "Don't eat me...don't eat me... I'm to beautiful to be eaten." she prayed. A shadow could be seen on the adjacent wall. The person was carrying some kind of long object. She crossed her fingers and shut her eyes tight.  
  
"Now, missy why would I eat you?" a man concluded with a friendly voice.  
  
"...huh?" she opened one eye and saw a man dressed in a blue jumper. Carrying...a mop. A welcomed exhale flowed from her. "I thought...never mind."  
  
"You're here awfully late. Visiting hours been over." He started to mop a spot on the floor.  
  
"I was gonna spend the night, but...I changed my mind. But I'm lost. How do you get to the exit?" She brushed herself off and stood up straight. Walking from behind the corner.  
  
"I was on my way out, I'll be happy to show her out, sir." They both turned around to see a black hair boy smiling innocently at them. Kairi squeaked and moved back.  
  
"That would kind of you young man. I am pretty busy with the cleaning." The janitor walked on mopping as he stepped.  
  
"That won't be n-necessary! He can just-" she stuttered in fear.  
  
"Non-sense. Didn't you hear him? He's busy..." Scooping up her arm Sora smiled. "Let's go. It's late." He escorted her down the opposite way. She opened her mouth to call for the help of the janitor but he quickly tighten the grip on her. "..Do it, and I'll kill you right now..." he whispered in her ear. That shut her up.  
  
"Damn, does she ever walk fast..." Riku rested against a wall. He had been walking forever it seemed and still hasn't been able to catch up to her. 'To hell with this...I'll call her tomorrow.' Turning around he started back in the direction he came from. A thought of Sora flashed through his head. He knew he wouldn't see him for a while, especially since his father chased after him with a gun. What the hell was up with that? Damn that Kairi and her meddling. Walking down the abandoned corridors was freaking him out, so he decided to break the eerie silence with some whistling. That made it easier to deal with.  
  
"Oomph!" she fell against a wall with great force. Her bag slide down the smooth floors, holding her only weapon. Sora made his way closer to her, placing a hand next to her head on the wall for support as he leaned in towards her.  
  
"Kairi...you told on us didn't you?" he questioned her with a grin using his other hand to stroke some hair from her face.  
  
"Damn straight I did, and I'll do I again if you don't let me go!" her tactics a little off, she tried to squeeze from around him.  
  
"That wasn't nice. And to think, I thought you liked me." he snarled as he reached into his pocket. She eyed him closely, wanting to know if she should scream. When she saw what he pulled out, she concluded it was time to scream.  
  
"AAAiiieeee!!! Where'd you get that?!!" She squirmed at the sight of a hypodermic needle.  
  
"Uh, I don't know...maybe from here?" He rolled his eyes at her lack of intelligence. He thumped the needle to get any bubbles out.  
  
"W-What's in it?" He grabbed her head and pushed it to the side, revealing her neck.  
  
"Just some stuff I picked up from our janitor friend." Knowing what was coming next, she tried hitting at his head and kneeing his stomach. All in vain and now she was worn out. He had let her attack him 'til she tired herself out.  
  
"C-cleaning agents..?.." she drooped a little. A wicked smirk covered his face as in forced the needle in her neck, injecting the chemicals in. She screamed in pain and manage to stomp his foot making him fall back. Taking this advantage she ran as fast as she could. Whatever he injected was burning the hell out or her.  
  
"You bitch! Get back here!" he gunned after her, reaching for another needle in his pocket. She was having trouble breathing and her vision was beginning to blur, but she kept running. He managed to catch her, jamming another lethal injection into her system.  
  
"Ahhh..!" She cried falling to the floor. But her adrenaline forced her body back up and her legs proceeded to run again. She could feel that Sora wasn't no longer chasing her, but she ran on anyway. As she ran, she heard a faint noise, maybe whistling? Whoever it was, maybe they could help her. Kairi followed the noise right into the person.  
  
"Kairi?!" Riku held on to her as she slipped downward. "What's the matter?!"  
  
"...whistling.." The chemicals were doing there job as they slowly poisoned her. "...Help.." She fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Kairi?...Kairi!" He shook her furiously. He frantically rolled her over to see if he could find a pulse, but instead found what to be puncture holes.  
  
"Don't waste your time, she's dead."  
  
Riku looked up in shock, to see Sora standing over him. He knelt down and picked up her arm. After a few seconds he let it go, watching fall back to the floor.  
  
"Sora...you didn't..." he searched Sora's face for any signs of remorse or compassion. Only finding a blank look.  
  
"I wasn't expecting her to die, I thought I diluted the bleach out enough to just paralyze her..." He concluded falling against the wall.  
  
"Oh my god...you- she's!...shit!...Sora!" He couldn't get the words out. She was gone. Just like that. He didn't know if he should be crying or what. It was all too confusing.  
  
He looked at the pale Riku and sighed. "She was just going to get in our way..." He reached for him.  
  
"So you kill her! We're so fucking screwed!" Riku was in hysterics.  
  
"Sshhh!...calm down and think would you?" He placed an arm around his shoulders. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill her, but panicking isn't going to solve this."  
  
"You used bleach. You injected bleach into her and you didn't mean to kill her?!" Riku spat in an undertone.  
  
"I didn't! I only wanted to scare her! I didn't dilute it enough!" he whispered back harshly.  
  
"We...can't leave her here..." Riku sneaked into someone's room. Luckily it was empty. He grabbed some sheets off the bed and a couple of latex gloves. He returned. "Come on, we gotta get rid of the body." 


	11. Goodbye

Unwanted Feelings By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters and/or related characters... Not making a profit either so no calling any lawyers for you! HA!  
  
'...' = thoughts "..." = dialogue   
  
Chapter 10: Goodbye  
  
"Sora, would you quit dragging your feet?!"  
  
The two lugged the sheet covered body up a cliff that hung over the sea. Having no other way to dispose of the body, they had to do it manually.  
  
"When did she get so heavy?" Sora picked up the pace, gripping to her feet. It was still raining, making it harder to move upward.  
  
"I don't...know." Riku squinted. Supposedly rain kept falling into his eyes, blurring his vision. But a part of him knew there were tears mixed in. He never wanted her to be killed, but what's done is done. Sora hummed over the sound of twigs being crunched under foot and wet soil sloshing around. It was a muddy route but it was the only way up. "How can you hum at a time like this?"  
  
"It's helping me coup with it." He huffed. "Does it bother you?"  
  
"No...Ok, we made it." He hauled the body up and letting it drop to the ground. The view was great. The dark waters drifted to the shore and pulled back as the rain danced off it. Sighing heavily, he picked up his end and eyed Sora. "On three..."  
  
"Ok. 1...2..." they swung the body back and forth over the edge of the cliff, timing it to the count down. "3!" Both let go of the sheet as they watched her body fly up and cascade downward. Peering over the edge, Riku watched as the sheet grew smaller and smaller then hitting the waters with a dim splash.  
  
"Should...we say something?" Sora walked up next to him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know, like 'she was a good friend...blah blah...in heaven now' crap?"  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes at him. "That isn't funny Sora! God, grow up would you?" He ran a hand through his hair and turned around to leave. "I...better get back to the hospital."  
  
"Why the hospital?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out his house keys.  
  
"It's the only place I have left to go..." he murmured sadly. Sora closed his eyes for a minute to think.  
  
"Hey, we can stay at my house! My mom is well asleep now." He paused to sneeze. "Man, it's kinda cold out here.." Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Sora returned the smile.  
  
"We can't go to your house either...just come back to the hospital with me, ok?" He practically melted in the older boy's arms.  
  
"Ok.."  
  
Riku searched his room closet looking for a dry gown. Finding a towel, he threw it to Sora. "Here, dry off." he returned to his search.  
  
"Thanks." Sora ruffled it over his hair.  
  
"Ah-ha...." Finding what he was looking for, he quickly changed.  
  
Sora silently finished drying for the most part and had fallen into a daydream of thought. 'What have I done..?.. I killed someone...I'm a monster now..' It was like he had just realized what he had done. Dropping the towel, he backed up into a corner. 'What have I done?!'  
  
"Sora?..." he called for the fourth time. Studying his blue eyes, Riku found an old innocence that dwelt with in him from the beginning. "Hey, what's wrong?" he held him against him.  
  
"Riku...why did I do that?" he trembled, gripping his arms around him. Riku sighed.  
  
"It was an accident...that's all." he kissed his forehead. 'Sora...what are you going through?' he felt his gown stick to his chest from a warm fluid. Sora was crying. Was he finally feeling remorse?  
  
"Why do you always stick up for me?! Even when I blame myself, you always see it differently!" he pushed himself away. His blue eyes glistened with tears, his cheeks slowly regaining their vague pinkness. "Why can't you see me for who I am?..."  
  
There was silence between them. Was Riku really overlooking Sora's actions? "Sora, I do see you for who you are, and that's why I love you." He kissed him gently letting what he told him sink in for a minute. "Now, let's get some rest." he walked over and turned off the light. Sora sat in the chair by the window, leaning his head against it. "Don't you wanna sleep in the bed?" Sora smiled briefly.  
  
"It's ok, I'm comfortable here." he looked at his sea green eyes, they seemed to be glowing in the soft light of the early morning sky.  
  
"Have it your way." He laid down, folding his arms under his head. Something brown caught his eye. Looking over, a wave of gloom hit him. He reached for the soft fury object. It was the teddy Kairi had hit him with earlier. Squeezing it lightly, a soft melody played from it. "..Simple and Clean.." he quickly recognized the song. It was her favorite.  
  
"Where do we go from here, Riku?" Sora whispered half sleep. "It all just seems so unreal..."  
  
He placed the bear back on his stand. "Away from here. We'll leave this place..."  
  
He thought about it for a minute. "But where, and how?" Sora opened his eyes now, interested in the idea.  
  
"We'll finish the raft and leave this island, and all it's memories." he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.  
  
"But it's only water out there."  
  
"No, I'm sure there's other worlds out there besides our own." He rolled over, extremely tired from the whole ordeal. "..It has to be."  
  
"So good, cats ask for it by name! Meow!"  
  
Riku opened a groggy eye. He had dosed off again with the over head tv on. Sora slept peacefully in the chair, not wanting to be disturbed. The room shined brightly with the morning sun; the halls, once abandoned and creepy, currently ringed with the sounds of doctors and others. He was tired of this hospital now, matter of fact he was tired of the whole island and the people around him. It was time for him and Sora to leave...time to leave now. Why not? It was the perfect time, when people least expected it. Even though he wouldn't think people would expect them to leave the island. They'd call it a suicidal mission or something. Shows how much they know.  
  
"Sora! Hey Sora, wake up!" He called as he rummaged his things, packing everything into a duffle bag Kairi had given him.  
  
"MMmmm...five more minutes please?" Sora pleaded in his sleep. Riku sighed and decided to pack his things first and let Sora sleep a little longer. He'd need it. Thinking on his toes, he whipped off that awful night gown thing and slipped back into his jeans.  
  
"Ah, my favorite toothbrush." he jogged into the bathroom. The lights stung his eyes as it broke through semi-darkness. It reeked of cleaning agents and rubber. "I won't be missing this." he snatched up his tooth brush from the holder, accompanying a sneeze. 'Must be catching a...' his thoughts trailed off while a stream of crimson came flowing from his nostril. "Shit!" Grabbing a wad of toilet paper, he stuck it up his nose.  
  
"Your nose, still hasn't fully healed." Riku swirled around startled by Sora sudden presence.  
  
"Damn, Sora you scared me." he chuckled nervously, checking out his bloodied nose in the mirror.  
  
"Riku, do you trust me around you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust me around you?" Sora leaned his head against the wall.  
  
"Sora-please." he applied pressure to his nose, squinting in pain. This wasn't the time for silly questions. They needed to get a move on.  
  
"Well? I need to know. I don't want you to be scared of me."  
  
"Yes, I trust you. I mean, I am going on this journey with you. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be going with you." Riku flushed some stained tissue down the toilet. "Now c'mon. We gotta get going." Grabbing his hand and then the duffle bag, they rushed out the room and to the elevators.  
  
"We're leaving right now?" Sora tumbled into the elevators with his friend. It all was happening so fast. Was he ready?  
  
"Sooner the better." Riku impatiently hit at the buttons. Finally the doors closed and proceeded to the main floor. Sora quietly looked down at his feet. He felt scared for the first time in a while. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to them. The doors opened with a ding as the two dashed out and into a familiar person.  
  
"Woah! Where's the fire?" Tidus fell back.  
  
"Tidus?" Riku chirped. Great, all they needed was another distraction. Sora silently stood behind Riku.  
  
"Looks like you're up and about." Tidus laughed "Where you-.....Sora?" a certain black haired teen caught his attention.  
  
"Hey, we're kinda in a hurry so.." Riku spoke up as he grabbed Sora's cold hand.  
  
"Just a sec. What is he doing here?" Tidus asked, narrowing his eyes. He walked up to the shorter teen ready to knock him on his ass. "This bastard- "  
  
"Hey! Chill!" Riku pushed him off Sora. "Back off him!"  
  
Tidus regained his balanced. "Why are you sticking up for him?! Don't you remembered what he did?!"  
  
"Let's just go, Riku.." Sora whispered to his boyfriend, gripping his arm.  
  
"I bet he's behind Kairi's disappearance too!" The two froze.  
  
"W-what?...Look, like I said we're going now." Riku stated nervously.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know? Kairi didn't come home last night. She's still missing and her parents are freaking out." He rolled up his sleeves. "And this crazy shit probably went after her again!" Tidus tackled Sora down and pinned the boy to the hard marble floors.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!" Sora cried, in pain from having the back of his head slammed into the floor.  
  
"Get off him!" Riku dropped his bag and tried to pry the boy off Sora. Tidus elbowed Riku off him and started punching at Sora.  
  
"Admit it! What did you do to Kairi?!" He continued to punch at the black hair boy. Sora kicked and squirmed under him, trying to remain calm. Riku knew Sora's dark side will soon emerge if he didn't stop Tidus right away. People slowly swarmed around them, whispering loudly.  
  
"Tidus! Stop!" Sora pleaded, tasting the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.  
  
"Listen! Sora was with me all night! Kairi never showed up!" Riku shouted.  
  
"Shut up, Riku! And quit taking up for him!" he growled.  
  
"Damn it Tidus, you brought this on yourself.." rearing back, Riku unleashed a mighty blow to the back of Tidus head.  
  
"...uughhh.." His eyes rolled into the top of his head and he fell limply forward. Landing on Sora. The small audience gasped.  
  
"Riku...is he dead?" He whispered still underneath him. Riku shook his hand out in pain.  
  
"No...he'll be ok. Now let's go!" He helped him up and picked up his things.  
  
"Hey! Hold it right there you two!!" the security guard called to them.  
  
"Fuck!" Riku grabbed Sora's arm. "Time to go." They busted out the door and into the streets. Shouts of the security guard right behind them rang into the thick air. The sky had turned a dark, malevolent shade of black. Threatening to down pour or something equally as harsh.  
  
"Riku! It's about to storm!" He huffed trying to keep up with the older one. "We can't go out to sea now!"  
  
"Well we can't stay here!" He stopped in his tracks, looking upward into the huge black clouds coming towards them. "And that doesn't look like any storm..."  
  
THE END

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it took so long for me to finish this story but final exams and other stuff took up most my time. I hoped you liked it, like I said I'm new to this, lol. For those who actually played the game, you should know what's gonna happen next. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
